


The Business of Pleasure

by junko



Series: Senbonzakura's Song [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the attack on the teahouse, Byakuya is left picking up the pieces.  And it seems Renji is never far from his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Business of Pleasure

Before departing the teahouse, Byakuya made sure that a team was deployed to follow up on the rumors of a blue-haired marauder. As much as it galled him, he told his soldiers not to engage if they did spot the creature. 

“The oiran said it had a hole, like a Hollow,” Byakuya reminded the team leader. Byakuya’d seen such a thing on the tape in the Twelfth. Ichigo Kurosaki in full-bankai couldn’t defeat that particular blue-haired monster; Byakuya would not waste his men trying to confront it. “Interview all the possible witnesses. Confirm that description. If it is so, I believe Aizen may be at the center of this web.”

The shinigami, who had been looking irritated at being commanded to hold back, suddenly paled at the sound Aizen’s name. He all but checked over his shoulder as he stammered a, “Yes, sir!”

Aizen.

The new boogieman. 

Byakuya’s lips thinned. He was irritated that Aizen had already cut them so deeply, had blindsided them so completely, that the mere mention of his name caused this kind of frightened reaction. It was far too easy to let everything turn into a conspiracy that pointed to Aizen, to imagine anything out of the ordinary as part of Aizen’s grand scheme. 

It could be nothing. After all, there were pink-haired lieutenants, so it was entirely possible there was a quite ordinary blue-haired bandit.

However, it would be so very like Aizen to send his minions into the Rukongai to cause whatever trouble they pleased, letting the randomness of it all cover the overarching strategy. 

Byakuya sighed.

This kind of thinking could only drive him insane. So, he went in search of his cousin. He found her upstairs, arguing with the oiran and the Third Seat. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Hiroko asked.

The women were in a small room, only their heads visible behind a changing screen. The oiran saw Byakuya and squeaked. He quickly ducked back out into the hallway, “My apologies.”

“Cousin, please tell these people that I don’t need a new dress. The one I have is fine.”

The image of coming upon Hiroko was still very fresh in Byakuya’s mind. “Was it not torn?”

“Yes,” Hiroko sighed, sounding exasperated, like she’d been over this detail many times before. “But Kyo has found me a shawl for my shoulders.”

Kyo? That must be the name of the oiran.

“My lord,” Kyo said. “With everyone fled, I can surely find a kimono that would fit the Lady Kuchiki in the apartments next door.”

It seemed reasonable. However, Byakuya knew better than to get between women in the matter of clothing… or much of anything for that matter. “If the Lady Kuchiki has made up her mind, then it is so.”

Byakuya thought he heard a self-satisfied little ‘ha!’

“However,” he added, “Unless you can shunpō, Hiroko, it will be a long walk back to the Division in a torn kimono.”

“To the Division?” Hiroko asked, sounding heartbroken. “Not Academy?”

Having apparently decided she had permission to go kimono hunting, the oiran bowed deeply as she slipped past Byakuya and scurried down the stairs. He watched her progress down through the ruined teahouse proper and out the side door. “A small delay only,” Byakuya said. “Our lady aunt will want to see with her own eyes that you are well. Your father will want news.”

“My…? No, I must be at Academy when I next see my father.”

“Are you concerned that he will try to block your admittance?” Byakuya asked. He felt strange talking to the wall, but he dared not turn around, least he compromised her modesty. “No one can deny you now that you have shikai, though that should technically be impossible since you have no asauchi.”

“I… may have been experimenting,” Hiroko admitted slyly. She sounded closer now, as though just behind his shoulder. 

“Experimenting?”

“Metallurgy is my specialty,” Hiroko said. 

Byakuya nodded. He supposed it made sense. Her family was responsible for forging the kenseikan, after all. 

She stepped out into the hallway and gave him a little nodding bow. Her long, black hair had been combed and she clutched a simple cotton scarf around her shoulders. Like many Kuchiki, she was long and lean, standing nearly as tall as he was. The pale skin under her large gray eyes was smudged with exhaustion, but she otherwise had composed herself. With the shawl just so, Byakuya couldn’t see the bruise on her neck.

The Third Seat, Nanako, came up beside Hiroko like a bodyguard, giving Byakuya a nodding salute. “We’re ready to make way as soon as the matter of dress is sorted.”

Byakuya wanted to ask if Nanako had seen any other signs of abuse on Hiroko’s body, but there was no way to do so politely. Byakuya thought Nanako’s hard, cold eyes told a story, but it was unclear if it was Hiroko’s or her own.

“I don’t know why we can’t just go to Academy. Surely, your word that I’m well should be enough for the family?” Hiroko asked.

He wanted to say ‘no,’ to tell her that she should take some time to heal and recover, to make sure she was all right, and stay safe, but was that the right decision? Given all that had happened to her, it didn’t seem as though it should be entirely up to him. Did she really need an authoritative man telling her what she could and couldn’t do right now?

He snorted at himself. Where were these thoughts coming from? It was as if Renji had invaded his brain. 

Still… Renji did often have a better sense of these sorts of things. 

“You have been denied a long time,” Byakuya agreed thoughtfully. “It is, perhaps, one of the safest places in the whole of Soul Society. One could not complain about Academy’s security. And…” Byakuya added as the thought occurred to him, “Our Aunt Masama could travel to visit you there. There are apartments suitable for someone of her stature.”

“Ah,” Hiroko smiled. “A benefit to both of us!”

“The only difficulty is the issue of transport,” Byakuya said. “I didn’t bring enough shinigami to spare you a separate escort. There’s no palanquin.”

Hiroko gave Byakuya a look he couldn’t quite interpret, but she almost seemed to be measuring his intelligence and finding him… wanting. “Don’t people arrive at Academy by foot all the time?”

Byakuya frowned. “Surely, you’re not suggesting taking off on your own—“

“No doubt, it was the palanquin and the escort that caught the attention of the kidnappers from the start,” she said. “Perhaps a single escort and less—“ she lifted her kimono and shook her head at it as if she disapproved of its finery—“conspicuous clothing would be a safer way to travel.” Byakuya opened his mouth to protest, but she added, “And I have Hataorimushi.”

What could he say to that? She had a zanpakutō. Hiroko was a soldier now, no matter what her family might want from her. Honestly, she hardly needed Academy; she could be inducted into the Gotei immediately, if she asked.

Besides, he could see the delight of adventure in her eye and suddenly he wanted to give her something that had been denied far too many Kuchiki… including himself. “Very well.”

She’d been formulating the next part of her argument, apparently, because her mouth snapped shut in surprise. “You’re agreeing?”

“I am. Though I would like you to take my Third Seat with you.”

Nanako blinked. “But with the Lieutenant gone, won’t you be understaffed?”

It seemed they always were these days. “The Sixth will manage. Aizen has already decided where the next fight will be, and it won’t be in Soul Society. Besides, if you would agree to accompany Hiroko, I would see it as a personal favor to me.”

“Oh.” Nanako seemed to straighten up a bit at that idea, and then she said, “Well then, in that case, it would be an honor, sir.”

Aunt Masama was going to kill him, but Byakuya left them to make their own plans with nothing more than a “Fare well.”

#

Sure enough, Byakuya had only just settled back in his office when an agitated Sixth Seat breathlessly announced, “Your… That is, there’s a Kuchiki lady on the way, sir.”

“Yes, I expect so,” Byakuya said. He gave a disapproving glare to the quivering shinigami clinging to the doorway. Byakuya already missed Renji; Renji could have held his ground against Masama, if for no other reason than she seemed a bit frightened of him. “Have you settled our guest?

“Uh… the, uh…?”

“Oiran, yes,” Byakuya supplied when it seemed the shinigami never would. “Make sure she’s somewhere comfortable. When Daisuke arrives I will join them.”

“Both?”

Byakuya had to stifle the urge to roll his eyes. What did this person think? That he was going to have some kind of lurid threesome in the middle of the day? While on duty? He allowed himself a little sigh. “Yes, both of them. Together they may have all the puzzle pieces to solve the mystery of the attacks on the Kuchiki interests.”

“Oh…” the Sixth Seat blushed. She glanced down the hallway and made a little nervous sound. 

The Lady Kuchiki must be coming. Byakuya stood up. “You’re dismissed,” he told the hapless Sixth. The shinigami needed no further encouragement. She fled so quickly, Byakuya thought perhaps she’d shunpōed.

“I should have you removed as clan head!” Masama screeched in lieu of any kind of proper greeting. “You’ve clearly lost your mind!”

“And, good afternoon to you, my lady aunt,” Byakuya said. After ringing for a servant, he settled back into seiza. When Eishirō arrived, he would order tea. Even if Auntie Massey didn’t stay long enough to drink any, Byakuya would certainly need it. 

Rudely, she stayed standing. “What are you thinking, sending poor Hiroko off on her own?”

“She’s hardly on her own. She has my strongest available solider at her side and Hataorimushi to protect her.”

Byakuya, who had been feigning interest in the papers on his desk, looked up at the horrified little sound that came out of his aunt’s mouth. Masama had pulled the fan from its hiding place and was furiously fanning her face, despite the snow still melting from the eaves. “You sent that… demon barbarian with her?”

Ah, this again. Byakuya went back to his papers. “Renji is on assignment. Hiroko travels with my Third Seat, Nanako Imai.” 

“A woman?”

“A soldier,” Byakuya said, glancing up to pin Masama under a hard glare. “My best.”

Unable to counter that, Masama changed tack, “They went on foot?”

This was an argument Byakuya was certain to lose, since even he could understand the indignity of it, so he simply agreed. “They did.”

“She’s your cousin! A Kuchiki!”

And she deserved to arrive at Academy in royal style, like he had. Though, however appropriate to their family name it may have been, such a start had hardly made Byakuya any friends. Not that he’d been given much opportunity, even if he’d wanted it.

“She’ll be perfectly cloistered once she arrives,” Byakuya noted. Separate housing; separate tutors. It had been like attending Academy alone. 

The bluster seemed to be fading from Aunt Masama, though she gave it a valiant effort to remain angry. “And what’s this about science? Surely, you won’t allow her to join that wretched Twelfth Division?”

It seemed predetermined by destiny. The first kanji of Hataorimushi’s name could be read as ‘machine.’ “If she did, the decision would be hers and, presumably, Captain Kurotsuchi’s.”

“You’ve given up.” Aunt Masama deduced.

“I’ve surrendered to fate,” Byakuya admitted, finally looking up from his papers to see that she’d sunk to her knees opposite him at the desk. “Surely, whatever spies told you all of this, also informed you that Hiroko has shikai?”

Aunt Masama sighed. “I don’t understand why such awful things keep happening to our family.”

Of all the pokes and jabs she’d tossed at him, this one struck. He had to struggle to keep his voice even. “Don’t speak as if a zanpakutō is a curse.”

“Oh,” Aunt Masama actually seemed a little chagrined. “I don’t mean… that is, Senbonzakura is beautiful. So strong and noble. What is it she has? Knitting needles or something horrible and base like that?”

Honestly, they’d reminded Byakuya more of an insect’s mandibles. Regardless, he would not tolerate this kind of talk. “You’re speaking of Hiroko’s soul. Do so with respect or not at all.”

Masama’s mouth closed suddenly, but her eyes glared angrily.

Fortunately, that was when Eishirō arrived. “My lord, I’m to inform you that Mr. Daisuke has arrived. Shall I have him and Ms. Kyo removed to the estate or would you prefer to see them here at the Division?”

“Where could tea be served the quickest?” Byakuya asked. He stood, ready to leave behind this infuriating, useless conversation before Aunt Masama found a way to bring Renji into it all or insult zanpakutō any more.

“Wherever my lord wishes. However,” A ghost of a smile flitted along Eishirō’s lips. “The strongest would be found at the estate.”

It seemed the decision was made. He strode out. “I will see them in my study.”

#

Byakuya took the long way to the estate to give Eishirō a chance to get everything arranged. Besides, he thought he’d better check in with the Fourth Seat who’d been left in charge of the Division. 

The lieutenant’s office was its usual bustle. Everyone jumped to attention to see their captain, and things hushed noticeably as he swept toward the main office. When Byakuya entered, the Fourth, who had only recently been Fifth, looked harried, but hopped to his feet and bowed deeply and blurted, “I can’t find the lieutenant anywhere, sir!”

Oh. Of course they’d expected Renji to be around. What should he say? Well, this business with his cousin afforded them a perfect excuse. “Renji and Nanako are on special assignment.” Just not the same one--no one else needed to know that, however. “We must cope without them for a while. You’re up for the task, are you not?”

“Of course, sir!” 

Well, if enthusiasm counted, this person would be fine. Byakuya would simply have to practice patience with what was sure to be a substandard report and forms in need of much correction. Though, perhaps, with some luck, the Fourth would surprise him. He looked tidy, at least, if… completely forgettable.

And… he was looking at Byakuya with expectation. Ah, he supposed he should say something rousing? “Well. Do your best.”

That seemed to be enough. The Fourth Seat nodded and dropped into another deep bow and let out another ‘yes, sir!’ Byakuya left it at that and made his way to the estate.

#

The two guests pressed their heads to the floor when Byakuya came in. After he’d settled behind his desk, they cautiously glanced up at him. Looking at them both in their fine robes and with their delicate features, Byakuya thought that, at least if rumors were circulating about him, no one could accuse him of having poor taste. 

Even if the fresh-faced Daisuke did look disconcertingly like a blond version of Ichigo Kurosaki….

The woman, Kyo, had played with one of the meanings of her name and had lightly shaded her lips to match the color of a ripe apricot. The same color dusted the lids of her eyes. Tastefully, it ended there, with only a few hints of the pinkish-orange repeated in her deep green and brown kimono. Her black hair was swept up in the latest fashion and she had large, expressive eyes.

It was such a shame Renji was so adamant about not hiring someone from the teahouses for their threesome. 

Kyo blushed prettily under Byakuya’s gaze. Daisuke, meanwhile, grinned mischievously, as though reading Byakuya’s mind. 

Byakuya grunted. It was a wonder the boy didn’t end up spanked. …Oh, that was his specialty, wasn’t it? Byakuya felt heat flush his body, though it was Renji’s body he remembered, laid out for him at the ‘Love Hotel.’ The sound of slapped flesh, the feeling of firm skin beneath his palm…

Byakuya cleared his throat, “We should discuss the raid on the teahouse.”

“If you wish, my lord,” said the cheeky, little Daisuke. 

No wonder Kyouraku liked this one. 

Meanwhile, Kyo managed to look simultaneously scandalized and shyly intrigued.

Byakuya rubbed the spot between his eyes. He needed tea. But, in the meantime, he needed to concentrate. Luckily, Senbonzakura had made him an expert on focusing. Taking a breath, he said, “Have you compared notes? Do any of the attackers seem familiar to you both?”

“We did talk of it a bit before you arrived, my lord,” Kyo said. “I don’t believe we could point to a person in common, but—“

Daisuke jumped in at Kyo’s obvious ‘you take it from here’ look, “But, there’s a similar… ‘attitude,’ perhaps? Or theme?”

This was curious. “How do you mean?”

“Ms. Kyo and I have both heard the chatter, the way the bandits get before an attack,” he glanced at her. They seemed to delight in trading off this way.

So, she finished for them: “And, they’re always talking about justice.”

Justice?

But what sort of justice needed meting out against the Kuchiki? There was always someone unhappy with service to a noble house, someone who felt some decision or other was unfair, but this didn’t sound like that. Those kinds of things never went much farther than a single family. Never had someone raised an army over something like a dismissal or wages.

Besides, Byakuya’s father had instilled in him a pride in treating subordinates fairly; offering the very highest in terms of wages, benefits and housing bred loyalty best. 

“They speak of an injustice caused by Kuchiki?”

Kyo shook her head. “No, my lord, that’s what struck us both as odd. Normally, when people complain, they’re very specific. They mutter about Captain so-and-so or curse someone’s name. Everyone has been very united in a very…”

She looked to Daisuke as if hoping for him to supply the word, “Abstract way,” he said. “The whole thing is very abstract.”

Abstraction? That was a fairly complex concept coming from these two. Who had taught them that word? “Are you feeding me lies?”

Daisuke’s brown eyes flashed angrily for a second, but then he dropped his head. To his companion, he muttered a whispered, “I said we shouldn’t bother unless the lieutenant was here.”

Byakuya frowned at that implication. What exactly would Renji have brought to this particular conversation? Byakuya considered this. He supposed he was being unkind by assuming they might not have the proper intelligence to understand the situation. “Very well. Tell me, what does your Captain Kyōraku think of all this? Have you told him?”

Daisuke glanced up, looking a bit trapped by that. “We only just figured it out.”

Well, to be one step ahead of Kyōraku seemed too satisfying to resist. “Then, tell me again, from the beginning.”

#

In the end there was really only one conclusion. With all this vague talk of justice that sounded so very fair and Zen-like, it could only be Tōsen inciting the unrest. Where Tōsen went, Aizen was surely only one step behind. 

With an Arrancar loose in the Rukongai causing havoc, it seemed that much more certain. Worse, Aizen’s illusion powers could explain the sudden sighting of a dead man, Kaien Shiba. 

Perhaps all lines did lead to that foul and irritating man.

It was a breakthough, but Byakuya did not look forward to having to apologize, and, worse, inform Ukitake that his favorite lieutenant was still very much dead. So, he’d gone to the head captain first.

Now he was on the way to Ugendō…


End file.
